Terminator: Days of Future Past
Terminator: Days of Future Past is an upcoming installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and the possible final installment in the Terminator Crossover Series. This new game takes place in 2029, during the closing days of the War Against the Machines as the Human Resistance is fighting against the Terminator Legion and is also beginning to win, but a pre-emptive plot by Skynet is uncovered that will bring Clementine Everett and her Squad, Sigma Team, across Time and the Multiverse in an effort to protect an old friend now marked for Termination: Kyle Reese, on Earth-2135. The game is set for release in 2018 for the Xbox One. Cast * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Jai Courtney as Kyle Reese (2029) * Bryant Prince as Young Kyle Reese * Kerry O'Malley as Mary Reese (2014) * Mark Adam Miller as Dennis Reese (2014) * Jason Clarke as John Connor (2029) * Nick Stahl as John Connor (2014) * Fred Tatasciore as Krystof 'Firebreak' Hejek * Ben Browder as Aidan 'Spectre' Tilden * John Boyega as David 'Prophet' Wilkes * Sean Douglas as Donnie 'Ruin' Walsh * Su-Mei Ling as Zhen 'Seraph' Zhen * Matt Smith as Skynet * Courtney B. Vance as Miles Dyson * Dayo Okieyini as Danny Dyson Synopsis The year is 2029, and it has been 15 years since the events of Terminator Genisys. Two Factions are at War on Earth-4000: the Human Resistance, standing for Freedom, and the Terminator Legion, who want to see the Human Race wiped out and a New World Order to be achieved. As the Resistance has begun to become dominant within the War Against the Machines, Skynet must now enact one final plan in order to win: target a major figure in the Human Resistance for Termination, and send a Terminator back in Time and across The Multiverse! As the Resistance and Terminator Legion begin to prepare for a Final Battle, Clementine Everett (now an adult) must find a way to stop Skynet from targeting a young Kyle Reese on Earth-2135, by using another Reality Terrain Device to send herself to Earth-2135 and arrives in an Altenate 2014 where the War never happened, and she must now protect the young Kyle in order to prevent Humanity's Extinction! Plot Prologue: The Reality Terrain Device The game starts showing a destroyed and desolate San Francisco, before zooming in on a Prison Camp owned by Skynet showing dozens of Humans walking through the Camp and being used as Slaves. As several Humans are seen being executed and tortured by T-700 Sentries, John Connor's narration is heard, with him saying "The year 2029. A dark, Dystopian Future. Suffering, loss and threats to Humanity's existence... Even though the Human Resistance has fought bravely, Skynet and its Terminator Legion still remains a large threat to Humanity." as it shows Skynet Truck dumping several bodies into a Mass Grave. A young Scavenger is then seen looting dead Humans as John asks "Are we destined down this path? Destined for this Reality to be destroyed, like the Villain Armada has done to so many other Dimensions? Or can we rise up, and fights hem to the end..?" as the Scavenger digs through the ground and finds a dented piece of Resistance Armor with the Symbol of The Hero Coalition on it, but then a T-8000 Tank shines it's spotlight on the Scavenger and fires, and then John asks "Is our Future truly set for The Multiverse?" as it shows the title 'Terminator: Days of Future Past'. The game then switches to a few hours later in Washington DC as several Skynet H-K Ships fly above the White House, and then their Hatches open and drop dozens of T-700 Sentries into the City Ruins. Inside the White House, Clementine Everett and her Squad are seen inside gathering Supply Crates, and then Clementine hears the Terminators moving into the Building and she announces "Guys, it's the T-700s!" as she takes out her Sparrow Compact Bow, aiming at the Steel Doors as she and her Team (made up of her, Kyle and the Back Ops 3 Specialists) aim their Weapons at the Doors in a line. However, the Squad is ambushed as several T-700s blast the Roof and jump in through a hole, which Clementine, Kyle and Spectre all counter by shooting the Terminators while Battery, Ruin, Firebreak and Seraph all gun the T-700s charging through the Door. Spectre then activates his Ripper Plasma Blades and then leaps towards the T-700s, cutting them up while Kyle and Clementine run towards the Evac Room to signal John Connor, who is shooting down the H-K Ships outside the City in a Stealth Chopper. Inside the White House, Firebreak sees a T-1200 Grunt charging at the Team, using his Purifier Flamethrower to burn the Grunt and several other T-700s, which Battery finishes off with her War Machine as Ruin jumps in and blasts the Steel Door with his Gravity Spikes. The T-700s are then blasted back by the Gravity Spikes, which also blocks the entrance to the Building as Clementine and Kyle get into the Chopper, along with the rest of the Squad as Seraph turns around and starts using her Annihilator Revolver to gun down pursuing T-700s and then jumps on the Chooper, which takes off as Seraph says "Warlock 2-1, you are clear for Bombing Run on the White House. It's overrun by Terminators!" and then Warlock 2-1 responds "Copy, Sigma 10. Rolling in!" as several A10 Warthogs fly in and Airstrike the White House, which crumbles with the T-700s inside it. With the Terminators finally dealt with, Ruin looks at Clementine and asks "So... What's so important that you dragged us all the way out to Washington fucking DC?" and then Clementine answers "Oh, that..? This Mission was just a distraction for the Terminator Legion." as the Chopper flies away from the City, preparing to use the Reality Terrain Device, which has been hidden in the Resistance Base. The game then switches to a few hours later as Sigma Team lands at a Resistance Base, and the Squad walks into the Base as Clementine asks "So, what now, John?" and then Kyle says the same, asking "Yeah, she's right. You haven't told us what that 'distraction' in Washington was even for!" and John answers "You two both know the Multiverse exists, right? Well, we're about to prove that to Humanity!" as he scans his fingerprints on a Steel Door, which opens as the Team enters. Spectre, Ruin and Battery all look in shock along with the others as the massive Reality Terrain Device is seen, and John turns to Clementine and says "Ready to meet your destiny, Clem? To answer your calling?" and Clementine asks "What are you talking about, John?" and then Firebreak says "John and I have found the way to end this War, before it even begins. John, tell yer." and then John explains "The Skynet AI was originally conceived by Danny Dyson in the year 1997. In the early 21st Century, he was one of the World's leading Weapons Designers. But covertly, he'd been working with Ozone and the Villain Armada to create Skynet and lead an Invasion of various Realities. Most of which, worked and triggered the War Against the Villain Armada to fuel Dyson's own goals. But there were 2 Hero Knights that knew what he was doing, and in 2014 we tried to stop him." and then Firebreak explains "John and his wife, Kate Brewster, tried to assassinate Dyson to stop the Creation of Skynet. They succeeded." as it shows John and Kate Brewster in 2014, shooting Dyson through the head and killing him. John then says "But killing Dyson didn't have the outcome we'd hoped for in that Reality. Skynet was activated anyway, and allowed The Villain Armada to amass a massive Army, and annihilate The Hero Coalition." and Firebreak tells Clementine "But after the Invasion, two Hero Knights risen and stopped the Armada on Earth-2135: You and Kyle. The younger versions of yourselves met in that Reality, and fought alongside each other in the War. Now, what remains of the Terminators have sent a T-800 Assassin back in time to kill Kyle before Dyson's death, and allow the Armada to properly Invade. You can stop it, Clementine. We're going to send you back to Earth-2135 and stop the Terminator, while also destroying Skynet in the process. Do this right, the War Future is averted... And this War will never happen." as Clementine and Kyle both look in shock. A few minutes later, Clementine and Kyle are seen inside the Weapons Room of the Resistance Base, and Kyle asks her "Clem, are you absolutely sure you want to do this? If you do this, this entire Timeline will be erased and Skynet will never be created by The Villain Armada... But you would never have met me either." as Clementine says "Everything we've done will be erased anyway, but... At least Skynet won't take over Earth-4000." as she holds Kyle's hand and says "I'll take care of your Counterpart, Kyle... I promise you." as she kisses Kyle on the lips. After a few seconds, the two stop as the game shows Clementine walking towards the Reality Terrain Device, and she steps into it as several Resistance Soldiers and the Specialist Squad watches. As the RTD powers up and Clementine floats in its Field Generator, John tells her "What you're doing right now, this is the Destruction of The Villain Armada... Freedom for The Multiverse as Clementine is about to Teleport away, but then a mysterious Soldier walks behind John and lunges at him, stabbing him in the neck with a Nanomachine Dagger as he says "You didn't think it would be that easy, did you?" as Kyle yells "John!!" as he fires his EM1 Quantum at the Soldier, who brings up a Forcefield and causes a Laser Explosion. Kyle is then blasted into the Reality Terrain Device as the Specialists are seen fighting the Mysterious Soldier, and then the Reality Terrain Device explodes after Kyle and Clementine are sent to the year 2014. Act I-III (Earth-2135 Missions)